


Caffeine Dependent, But Complex Driven

by HolyGuacomole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce can be frustrated w/o the hulk deeming it worth his time, Bruce develops a complex, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Coffee is life, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Early Morning Avengers, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor is a littleshit, ThunderScience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: Thor would be a fool to say it out loud, but Bruce’s childishness was entirely endearing. So much so, that he wasn’t even trying to fight the smile breaking out over his face.“Woah, if that isn’t a sunrise all on its’ own,” Stark grumbled from the kitchen’s doorway, presumably in reference to Thor’s expression, but his attitude wouldn’t be taken in offense. Stark’s moods were predictable depending on his nightly activities.Bruce grumbled beside Thor’s shoulder, apparently not up to human interaction just after dawn. His hair was still wildly voluminous from sleep, and his arm and chest hair were all skewed every which way during their short, four hours of rest. Bruce was so handsome, even with his eyes scrunched half closed and brow creased in irritation.“Damnit!” Stark shoved the empty coffee pot back in place once he fully registered that no liquid was filling his mug, and reached for the can next to it on the counter.“That’s empty, Stark,” Thor informed far too jovially.“Then where the hell is a fresh pot?”Bruce’s lip’s thinned, and Thor’s grin widened. “I’m getting it, Tony.”





	Caffeine Dependent, But Complex Driven

**Author's Note:**

> **It’s thorbruce week everybody (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**  
>  Day 2 Prompt 2: _Height Difference_

Thor would be a fool to say it out loud, but Bruce’s childishness was entirely endearing. So much so, that he wasn’t even trying to fight the smile breaking out over his face.

“Woah, if that isn’t a sunrise all on its’ own,” Stark grumbled from the kitchen’s doorway, presumably in reference to Thor’s expression, but his attitude wouldn’t be taken in offense. Stark’s moods were predictable depending on his nightly activities.

Bruce grumbled beside Thor’s shoulder, apparently not up to human interaction just after dawn. His hair was still wildly voluminous from sleep, and his arm and chest hair were all skewed every which way during their short, four hours of rest. Bruce was so handsome, even with his eyes scrunched half closed and brow creased in irritation.

“Damnit!” Stark shoved the empty coffee pot back in place once he fully registered that no liquid was filling his mug, and reached for the can next to it on the counter.

“That’s empty, Stark,” Thor informed far too jovially.

“Then where the hell is a fresh pot?”

Bruce’s lip’s thinned, and Thor’s grin widened. “I’m getting it, Tony.”

A few moments passed, with both scientists growing increasingly frustrated, “… Okay?”

The coffee grounds were on the top shelf. 

Stark’s eyebrows raised comedically once he fully opened his tired eyes to see that Bruce’s hand was stretched overhead already, but white-knuckling the wood of the shelf 3 below. Stark opened his mouth with a quick glance towards Thor’s arms, probably deducing he would be more than capable of reaching the can himself, but snapped it closed with a clack of his teeth after once more catching the “sunrise smile” on Thor’s face.

Suddenly, Bruce’s struggle became far more rewarding (amusing) in this early morning then the restorative powers of caffeine. Stark, as quietly as a delighted eccentric could be, searched for a seat to watch this latest round of “What Will Bruce Resort To Before Asking For Thor To Help?” when he noticed two of their other team-mates already seated on the couch with empty plates in front of them, and two half-filled cups of coffee. Romanoff and Clint had been unhelpful spectators this whole time from the comfort of the lounge room, taking in the last two servings of the old pot they’d prepared just thirty minutes before Bruce trudged into the common area. Thor had greeted his disheveled lover with a soft kiss and a plate full of scrambled eggs and jellied toast.

But no coffee. 

Now, truly holding back the impulse to laugh, Thor bent down closer to Bruce’s ear and stated, “All you need to do, darling, is ask for assistance.”

“I can get it,” Bruce ground out between his clenched teeth, and Thor noticed his muscles bunching around his shoulder’s. “I just need to…”

“Ask thine fair knight to valiantly rescue yonder beans?” Stark’s comment caused Clint to snort into the last dregs of his drink, and Thor noticed Bruce glare at the supposed waste of coffee spilling all over the bowman’s shirt.

This little prideful display wasn’t something Thor had ever thought Bruce would be susceptible to, but he must admit to taking some of the blame on this height complex. It all started shortly after their victory over Thanos (of course not the living together, but the teasing), and Thor was spending the day with Bruce and Stark as they developed a new lab in the rebuilt Avengers compound. 

***

It was a novel experience, just spending the day idling his time with the Midgardians, not having the weight of the world on their backs and a threat to their lives imminent. While Thor was seated in a corner of the already renovated part of the workshop reading up on nuclear physics (naturally comparing Earth’s sciences to Asgard’s teachings) when Bruce enters his peripheral to look through the bookcase behind him. Seeing as the text strongly resembled lessons from some centuries past, Thor felt no loss in education and snapped the tome closed to stand beside his new lover. “How goes the planning?”

“Pretty well,” Bruce responded, sounding distant, as his eyes danced over the several titles displayed in front of them.

“What’re you looking for, darling?”

The nickname seemed to catch his attention judging by the red coloring his ears, “I’m, uhm, just looking for a journal, Nuclear Physics A, to read for a bit while Tony handles the contractor in the east wing. He doesn’t need me for anything superficial.”

“Is this it?” Thor was already reaching for the black and pink book, then handed it to Bruce.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, darling.”

***

“Oh, I forget the UV lamp.”

“Here we are!”

“Oh, uhm, thank you.”

***

“Hey, Brucey, can you grab the new gloves?”

“Sure, Tony. Just lemme-.”

“Already got them.”

“… Okay.”

***

“Towels, towels, towels, where are you?”

“I see them, Bruce!”

“Thor, that’s not necessary.”

“But already retrieved! No need to thank me.”

***

Truth be told, Thor had expected his helpfulness was turning more annoying then chivalrous, but the redder hue on Bruce’s skin was just so adorable.

“If I need your help, Thor, then please wait for me to ask for it!”

***

The silence stretched on, no one speaking after Clint’s awkward, choking laughter, waiting to see how Bruce would respond. Admit defeat or do something ridiculous, like reach for the nearby broom and just whack it off the shelf. Some heavy thumps joined their tense noiselessness, announcing Steve’s arrival from his morning run. “Hey, did anyone make another pot?”

“I’m getting to it!” Bruce growled and raised his leg onto the counter-top for a boost and climbed fully over the tiles and practically threw the fresh pot at Thor’s head.

With a good-natured chuckle, Thor went about making the coffee, and Steve nervously edging out of the kitchen. The accompanied cackling fueling Bruce’s indignance, but as Thor started moving, so did everyone else. Stark left to shower seeing that the show had ended and was allowing the coffee to fully heat, barely acknowledging the Captain’s presence as they pass; Steve, after sending his usual regretful stare after the Ironman, left to do the same in his own quarters. Romanoff and Clint left together to likely call Laura and the children before they readied for the peace summit in Wakanda.

That left Thor and Bruce alone in the kitchen, the aroma from the dark roast filling the air.

Bruce was still standing on the counter-top.

Thor went over to lean against the wall just beside him and studied the layout of the kitchen. The counter-top was quite narrow, with the shelves reaching to the ceiling and only raised about a foot over the marble. Beneath them lay the dish-rack, boxes of cereal, the toaster, a full sink, and finally, the coffee machine.

Bruce could not crouch down.

In front of them stood the kitchen table, with their scattered dishes, the kitchen’s island covered in last night’s blueprints for Stark’s latest lab edition and empty beer bottles.

There was nowhere to jump down.

Bruce started to fidget, high upon the counter, with his tangled curls brushing the ceiling and bare toes wriggling in agitation and nudged Thor’s shoulder with his shin. 

“I’m sorry Bruce, but you expressively prohibited me from removing things off high shelves without your verbal consent.”

With one, sad little sign, Thor’s resolve to tease Bruce broke down, and he mercifully wrapped his arm’s around his lover’s thighs to set him on the ground. 

“You’re just mean.”

Thor laughed again- it was a very merry morning- and kissed Bruce’s forehead, before serving him a nice, warm mug of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, lemme know if anyone seems a bit OOC!


End file.
